


Ultimate Bond

by VampireQueen326



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: Magic Bonds and Libertas 2.0Sneak PeekTime. A simple four letter word with so much more meaning than the small space it takes up on the page.~~~"I love you Mark! You are supposed to be bonded to ME!" Amy screams as she sobs her fists hitting my chest as her eyeliner and mascara quickly run down her face with her tears."No Amy. I'm not." I said simply my face showing the irritation I have felt throughout the day. I gently shove her back and listen to her wail like a banshee as I walk away.~~~"Do you mean it?" He says sniffling his wings vibrating as he stands beside the open window on the verge of tears."Do I mean what?" I said knowing well I didn't mean it, but I was punishing myself so it was alright."You know damn well what I mean!" His voice shakes and changes pitches as he shouts tears sliding down his cheeks. I knew then without a doubt I had made a mistake because I never wanted to hold him so close and wipe away those ugly tears in my existence.





	Ultimate Bond

Time. A simple four letter word with so much more meaning than the small space it takes up on the page. Our story though it may seem just a sweet dream of love and passion between two lovers actually begins many years ago.

Heaven. Hell. Earth. Simple concepts now that they are said and up in the air, but in the time that we speak of times between the three might as well have been war. There is a reason today why Hell seems like... well Hell. Sure it's a place of constant purgatory and a prison but it was not always deemed such a horrid and wretched place, nor was its protectors that guarded the gates and workers that went in day and night to do their job right. Hell and Heaven, in fact, had kept a very mutual peace through what would be deemed the most atrocious thing to ever be done or claimed to be. The leaders of both Heaven and Hell united themselves and ruled as one making it much more simpler to recycle the souls of the dead back to the living for the angels and the unjust to be transferred where they needed to be.

But. Heaven grew greedy.

Lady Ilain wanted something more to love than the simple animals and plants she had taught her angels to make and demanded something more. So she created the human beings we ourselves are today which made Lord Karon jealous. After all, it was forbidden for any light or dark being to make children together because of the future seeing angle seeking it destroying all of the angel's futures. Lord Koran thought the old bat was just talking nonsense he wanted to treat Lady Ilain right but she refused him every time. So Koran did the only thing he could do. Become the nasty man he believed Lady Ilain saw him too be. He tricked the human's to sin making their souls unable to recycle until Lady Ilian caught on. She was furious her angel children rained down on Hells gates ripping them apart like animals holding the same rage as Ilian. 

All Ilian wanted was someone to look up and bow to her send prayers to her even, but Koran ruined it. In Koran's last attempt to save Hells gate he sent his brother Corus to make a pact with the human so he could feed off his fear and push back the angels. The issue was Corus had never done such a thing before he was such a young demon barely a century old, but he did as his brother wished running to find the male human. But alas Corus effort was in vain the angels had already reached the poor boy and bound to his soul possessing him like some sick puppet. Corus had no choice but to take the human's mate hostage and feed off her fear. The battle between the two half possessed humans was great but Crous's control was slipping. He had to think of something, and the only logical thing was to say the incantation again to bound himself to the human's soul. Except Corus made a mistake. In his haste and stress, he said the spell backward making himself bound to the person for eternity until the human died. 

The last of the decent angels who showed mercy onto both hell and the humans are known as Raphel's company let out the harpers cry. Making the earth mourn in the rain as they themselves shed tears above in the clouds unsure of what to do. They could already feel and know the loss Lord Koran would soon face at the fate of his brother's mistake.

The battle between the possessed went on for days, so much so that even the human bodies grew thin with hunger. Until finally Lord Koran couldn't take it much longer. He couldn't bear to watch his brother nearly kill himself over something so stupid that he should have done himself. 

 

In a sweeping black mist of ghastly whispers and fog, the earth quaked and splintered allowing Koran up into the mortal realm. He manifested himself in his half state of mist engulfing the two warriors on the brink of death.

 

"Your fight ends here." Lord Koran said his voice echoing throughout the mist. "From this point forward there are no winners. We all lost." And before anything is said Lord Koran completes the seal fully on both humans making the magical people we know today even possible but damning his brother to an inescapable fate as well as the angel. 

 

And from that point forward all Angels and Demons banished from their worlds are sealed away to this fate in order to keep the peace between Heaven and Hell. Or so they hoped anyway...


End file.
